User blog:The Primordial Clok-Roo/Striker Jones Hero Rebalance Suggestions
Originally, I was going to list off ideas for buffs and nerfs for some of the heroes that I thought needed it... but it became too much, so I gave up on it. Instead, I'm going to focus on just the one for now: Striker Jones! This hero is one that I really enjoy using, mostly because I love to also use Bomb Towers and Mortar Monkeys. The benefits he supplies to these towers, plus how powerful he becomes late game and when fully upgraded (seriously, Tech Bot him at Level 20 with full hero Monkey Knowledge - he stuns EVERYTHING), make him one of my go to heroes for a lot of cases...! But not enough, I feel. The big problem with Striker Jones isn't his direct damage output; while that is low, that's not what he is there for. "Biker Bones" best attribute is how he buffs up other towers... which is only 2. I mean, yeah, the long term benefits can be really good, but there are issues. For one, Level 9 Striker and the Mortar Monkey have... problems. At Level 9, Striker Jones makes all black & zebra Bloons weak to explosives... something that Mortar Monkeys with Heavy Shells negate the need for, which basically means that the Pop and Awe Mortar Monkey doesn't need him. And it's no better with The Big One and The Biggest One Mortar's either, because they can pop black Bloons, too. So really, you're best option is to combine Striker Jones with''Signal Flare''+ Mortar Monkeys. Realistically, you'll only be using MOAB Assassin Bomb Towers right beside him, so that they get the full benefit of Artillery Command. Such a shame, really, because I feel that there are other towers he could provide similar benefits to as well... Specifically, the Monkey Sub and the Monkey Ace. Why these two? Because of their abilities. Don't deny it; First-Strike Capability, Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba are ALL explosive themed abilities. Why Striker Jones doesn't reset those through Artillery Command is beyond me. So let's just integrate those abilities in what Artillery Command can reset, and bobs you're uncle! But why stop at just that? You need to have at least one OTHER reason to use these towers alongside Striker Jones... and I have a few ideas. First of all, Level 8 Striker... Wow! What an upgrade! Plus 5% range to Bomb Towers near him; that is SO good! (sarcasm) Oh, what's that? They also get 25% extra pierce? What benefit is THAT to Bomb Towers outside of Frag Bombs?! Let's change this slightly. How about instead of JUST Bomb Towers near the Striker Jones, what if Monkey Subs near the hero were also affected? At least they can benefit from the extra pierce (somewhat - guaranteed +1 pierce for Barbed Darts at least). Now what about Monkey Aces? Well, let's add a new upgrade attribute to an already pretty blank upgrade, like Level 12 for example. The last time Striker Jones gained an layer pop, he also provided a benefit for Mortar Monkeys. So let's do that again for Monkey Ace's at Level 12. Now, what should this upgrade be, I wonder...? I know! Let's provide a benefit for the Exploding Pineapples (and by extent, Bomber Ace) by increasing the frequency and drop-rate of the upgrade. That would mean that a 1-1+-0 Monkey Ace would basically be dropping pineapples or bombs at a pretty quick rate. Imagine THAT with Monkey Knowledge turned off! Now that's all well and good, but providing all of this goodness NEEDS something to balance it out. And I have an idea to do so... right at the end of Striker Jones' upgrades. Level 20 Artillery Command can be used at any time to provide extra speed and damage to Bomb Towers and Mortar Monkeys... If we're adding Monkey Subs and Monkey Aces into that mix, then it becomes a bit TOO powerful! So let's bring this back a bit: it ONLY provides this benefit to towers that have their abilities reset this way. So basically, only middle path towers will be gaining a 10 second buff to their speed and power in this way, which greatly reduces the overall impact of the ability. But hey, that's just what I think would be a good idea! What do you guys thinks? Let me know below. Category:Blog posts